Confusion
by mylisa777
Summary: Kurt is given a second chance to be with his Blaine.  I am rating it M just to be on the safe side for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Confusion

**This is kind of a spin off I guess from the story To Build a Home by Balletismyobsession She wrote a wonderful story and I highly recommend that it is read before this story is read or else it will not make sense. While reading the last chapter of the story I saw the story heading in a different direction then it did so I asked her if I could write my own ending and she kindly said yes. I wanted this to be a one shot but while writing it, I came to the conclusion that it is too long so I am breaking it up into several chapters. I hope you all like it and again please read To Build a Home first.**

**Oh one more thing. The part of the story that is in italic is from To Build a Home. I did not write it.**

The thunder and lightning wouldn't stop growing louder and louder. Kurt could fell the electricity in the air traveling through my body. He knew he had to find his mom. She would know what was happening.

_The wind was whipping, changing direction constantly so that Kurt never truly knew if he was going to be fighting the wind to move forward, or being pushed ahead by the powerful current. He wrapped his arms around his shirtless torso (why oh why had he not gotten a jacket before he left?) and carried on, having to squint to see past the rain that pelted his vision and dripped in his eyes. He'd just reached the front of the temple, saw the clear water running down the great marbled steps like a mini waterfall, when another flash lit up the sky followed quickly by an earsplitting boom._

_The sound seemed to resonate in his very bones as he realized that lightning had struck the temple's roof. He winced, but knew that the marble would hold. And then he heard another sound. A higher pitched sound that was clearly human, calling his name. He turned._

_"Mom?"_

_Her arms were around him before he could even move. She began to lead him away from the temple and he resisted, only to give up when she began to scream in his ear, the only way he could hear her over the roaring of the winds._

_"What are you doing here? We need to get inside!"_

_He clung to her and they ran against the wind, being pelted from every direction with huge drops of water. He stumbled once or twice, but Elizabeth held onto her son and together, they soon came to their house, which seemed a dreary place in the foggy darkness. Elizabeth pushed the door open and shoved Kurt inside, where he collapsed on the ground, shaking and breathing hard. She yanked the door shut and locked it before dropping down next to him, breathing just as ragged._

_"Kurt, baby," she panted as she ran her hand over his sopping hair and cupped his cheek, "what were you doing out there?"_

_"I couldn't find you," he whispered, feeling pathetic and dropped his gaze to the floor._

_She sighed, a sound mixed with relief and exhaustion, and wrapped her son in a hug. "I'm sorry honey. I was in a meeting with the council."_

_Kurt pulled his face away from her shoulder and looked up at her, all the fear he'd felt melting out of his veins like snow. "Council?"_

_A shadow of doubt crossed her face, like she didn't want to tell him._

_"Mom?"_

"This had to be done. I can't live with the pain that I see in your eyes watching him. I'm so sorry Kurt and I know that you will forgive me but I had to do it. I love you honey. Remember that please."

"What are you talking about? What is happening?" Just as Kurt's' mother started to apologize again and tell him that she loves him, that was when Kurt felt it. A lightning bolt struck him. 'God it hurts so bad. How can this be happening to me?' As cut laid on the ground while his body was convulsing he started to see black and white flashing lights. He knew that he was dying again but he didn't understand how. His last thoughts before he faded away were of Blaine.

**I know this chapter is extremely short but I figured it was best to end it on the cliff hanger. Again thank you balletismyobsession for allowing me to write this.**


	2. Chapter 2

"GASP" Kurt took a deep rushed breath. He felts like he hadn't breathed in ages. He couldn't seem to inhale enough air. What happened? Kurt tried to look around but his eyes wouldn't focusing yet. All he can see was that wherever he was it was bright. He could hear noises but his hearing was fuzzy preventing him from making sense of anything. Kurt closed his eyes and tries to focus on his breathing but it is difficult because he could feel hands all over his body and they won't let him be. "Where did my mother go to?"

"Kurt, Kurt can you hear me?" He can make out a woman's voice but it is not his mothers. Slowly he opened his eyes and things started to come into focus. He was vaguely aware that he was laying in a bed. The ceiling was white and the lights where so bright that they hurt his eyes. "Kurt, can you answer me?" Kurt slowly turned his head to saw a woman standing there in a doctors coat. 'Why do they need a doctor in heaven?' He couldn't help but ask himself.

The doctor shined a bright light into his eyes. "Too bright. Light hurts," was all he managed to mumble.

"Do you know where you are and why?"

"Where is my mom? Heaven, storm, lightning bolt."

"Your not in heaven Mr. Hummel, you are in the hospital. You had a bad pneumonia and were getting better when you took a sudden turn for the worse. You starting having seizures and then your heart stopped. We had to use the defibullator to restart your heart so your chest may hurt. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Very confused Kurt asked, "I'm not dead?"

"No your not dead anymore. You did technically die but we managed to bring you back."

Kurt said the only thing that he could think of, "Blaine."

"We are going to recheck your vitals now and then we will let your family in to see you."

"Blaine."

Outside in the hallway Burt, Carole, Finn and Blaine were waiting to hear any news. Carole was holding Burt, Finn was sitting in a chair and Blaine was panicking. 'I can't lose him. Please take me instead, let him live.' Maybe if he bargained then his boyfriend, the love of his life, hell his existence would be okay. 'I never should have left him tonight. I should have skipped the Warblers practice. Had I been here then he would have been okay. It's been too long, this can't be good. Please, I love him.' Just then Blaine's head snapped up as he heard a door close.

Blaine watched as the doctor walked over to Burt and Carole. He stood up and braced himself for whatever the news was as he watched Burt's face to see what his reaction was. Burt just looked like he was in shock. As the doctor walked away Burt just stayed frozen to the spot. Blaine steadied himself to walk over and see what the doctor had said. Burt slowly turned his head to Blaine " He's alive. The doctor said that Kurt technically died. They were just about to call it when he came back to us. They asked if he knew where he was and he said heaven. He wanted to know where his mother is. We almost lost him and I think we did for a minute."

Blaine just collapsed to the floor, held his head in his hands and cried while thanking whichever powerful being heard his pleas and prayers. Carole kneeled next to Blaine and pulled him into her arms. "Shh…it's okay now. He's okay. Lets go see him."

Realizing for the first time that not only was Kurt alive but that he would get to see Kurt again made Blaine pull his composure together. "The doctor said that Kurt asked for you." Burt and Blaine walked over to Kurt's door as Carole went and sat with a visibly shaken Finn.

Kurt looked toward the door as he heard voices approaching it. He still wasn't sure if this was real or just a dream. Hadn't he died? Didn't he go to heaven and his mom had been there? Kurt pushed all these questions out of his mind when his door opened and he saw not only his dad but also Blaine, the love of his entire existence.

"Blaine," Kurt shouted excitingly. He couldn't take his eyes off of his dark, curly haired boyfriend.

Blaine hurried to Kurt's side and pulled him into a hug. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face. As Blaine started to straighten he was forcefully pulled back down by Kurt who didn't ever want to let him go again. It felt like he hadn't touched Blaine in forever so he wanted the embrace to last just as long.

Burt cleared his throat making Kurt and Blaine look at him. "Hi Dad." Kurt released his arms from around Blaine's neck as Burt moved to the other side of the bed.

"We thought we lost you kiddo. Don't ever do that to us again please. I don't know what I would have done had you left us."

Kurt knew but he didn't say anything. If this was all just a dream then he did not want to ruin it. He was just going to bask in the glory of having Blaine by his side. "Blaine, I love you."

"I love you too. How do you feel?"

"Weak and my body hurts. I feel like I have been struck by lightning. Things are not exactly clear yet either." Kurt wishes he hadn't said that last part.

"What do you mean love?" Blaine asked very confused.

"Um…" Kurt looked over at his dad, "Dad, can I have a few minutes alone with Blaine please?"

Burt doesn't want to leave Kurt's side but goes anyways. "I will be back in a little while to check on you. I'm going to go find the doctor and see if I can find out what happened to you that caused you to go into cardiac arrest." With a more serious tone Burt looked at Kurt and says, "I love you kid."

"I love you too dad."

As Burt stepped out of the room Kurt turned back to Blaine and is prepared to tell him everything.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"I love you baby, I want you to always remember that."

"I love you too."

"You might want to sit down." Kurt motioned for Blaine to pull up the chair that was now in the corner of the room. "I need you to listen very carefully to what I tell you. Please do not interrupt and don't tell anyone, especially my dad. I'm only telling you because we have always been completely honest with each other."

"Ok" was all Blaine managed to say.

Kurt took a deep breath before he started, "First, I need you to know that if anything happens to me, I need you to move on. Don't be afraid to move forward in your life. Have the strength and courage to continue to live. It killed me to see you go through all that pain when I died." Blaine starts to say something but Kurt stops him, "Please baby, just hear me out. I do not know if I am alive and just imagined everything or if I am dead and having the most wonderful dream of being with you again." Kurt hoped this was not a dream while Blaine sat there with a worried look of confusion on his face.

"I died Blaine. I went to heaven and my mom was there. She showed me a bowl that I could look into and see all the people I love. I watched you Blaine. I saw you go through a major breakdown when I died. You wouldn't eat, you barely talked, it was like you didn't want to live anymore and it killed me to see you like that." Kurt was now crying and Blaine was letting out soft sobs. Kurt wiped his eyes and continued.

"Wes really is the greatest friend you could ask for. He stayed with you through it. I saw you sing at my funeral. It was a lovely song by the way. I watched you spend Christmas with my family and I saw you after you read my letters. I also saw you struggle when you met Caleb, your new roommate. You liked him, I could see that and he liked you as well. After you two kissed you started to panic. My mom showed me a way that I could visit you in your dreams. I visited you twice though it was risky. The second time I let you know that it is okay to move on. Cherish my memory Blaine but don't live in the past. Don't stop living. A few months after I died I woke up in heaven to a wicked thunderstorm. I was outside searching for my mom when I was struck my lightning and now I am here. I don't know what it real. I know I do not want this to end, this time with you so can you just kiss me right now."

Blaine sat there for a moment while absorbing everything that Kurt had just told him. Next thing he knew he was out of his chair, crushing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt wrapped his hands around the back of Blaine's head and held him in place. He never wanted this kiss to end. It was deep and passionate mixed with hurt and fear. 'Please don't let this be a dream,' Kurt repeated in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last part of this story that I will be writing. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this end version based on the story To Build A Home by Balletismyobsession. I am sorry it took so long to get this up. I had it mostly written but then life got in the way. **

Epilogue

That night after Kurt's family and Blaine left for the evening, Kurt closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. When he opened them again he awoke in his bed in the house that he and his mother shared. Kurt heard someone enter his room and when he looked he saw his mother. "I knew that it was too good to be true. Oh well, it was great to be able to hold Blaine one final time, even if it was just in my dream," Kurt sighed.

"It's real honey. This is a dream. I couldn't stand to see you in pain anymore. I asked the council to please find some way to send you back. I'm sorry but I just want you to be happy."

"How long are they giving me to be back before I return here?"

"That is undetermined. Live your second chance to the fullest. Don't dwell on the negative. Rejoice in this rare opportunity that you have been given."

"Why did they do this mom? I don't understand."

"You are so pure of heart and you really wanted the best for everyone. It was unfair that you lost your life so soon. I wanted you to have a chance to really live your life so I bargained with the council. This is the last time that I will be able to visit anyone in their dreams and the looking glass was destroyed. Kurt, I love you so much. I would have given my life for you if I could have. Take care of your dad for me and make sure to love Blaine with everything you have. That boy loves you so much."

Tears were falling down Kurt's face while listening to his mom. "Thank you mom. I know thank you doesn't cover what you did for me but they are the only words I can think of to say. I love you so much mom and I promise I will not waste my second chance at life." Kurt engulfed his mom in a hug and she held on to that hug until it was time for her to leave.

"I have to go now. The council only gave me so much time to explain things to you and to say my goodbyes. Please don't cry honey. This is only a temporary goodbye and when you return, hopefully after living a long and happy life, I will be here waiting. I love you," Elizabeth turned and walked out of Kurt's room.

Kurt woke up a second time, only this time he was back in his hospital bed. No longer was he confused about what was real and what was a dream. He was really back here to live his life, how ever long it may be. He was so grateful to his mother for giving him this chance. Kurt grabbed his cell phone off of his bed side table and sent Blaine a text. **Just dreamt about my mom. I know I am alive and this is all real. I love you.**

Almost as quickly as the text was sent Blaine's reply pinged on Kurt's phone. _I love you too. I'm glad to have you back. I will be there first thing in the morning and you can tell me all about your dream._

**Okay. See you tomorrow. Try to get some sleep please.**

_I'll try. You need sleep as well. Goodnight my angel. I love you._

**I love you too. Goodnight. **Kurt put his cell phone back on the table and drifted back off to sleep happily knowing that Blaine was his again.

Three Years Later

Kurt's leukemia had been in remission for the last year. Blaine and Kurt graduated from Dalton and went to college in New York together. Little did Kurt know that Blaine had been going behind his back planning a wonderful surprise for him. Blaine had flown in Burt and Carole from Lima. He would have flown Finn in as well except he was already living in New York with Rachael. Tonight Blaine was going to propose to Kurt and he wanted all of Kurt's family there for the special moment.

The End


End file.
